Death aned Renewal
by Sarah Lynne
Summary: A furture event affects the past and threatens to erase the futre of Crystal Tokyo as the Senshi know it...... kinda broad, but I can't think of anythingelse.... gomen
1. Prologue

Story: Death and Renewal  
Author: Sarah Lynne  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/sarahlynne13/  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Warnings: mild violence, death, torture (mild), rampant  
Senshi attacks (Look Out!!!! Incoming!!!!!)  
  
LEGAL DISCLAIMER: Sailor belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Ltd.,   
Toei Animation, Co.,  
Ltd., and DIC productions, LP. I am sure there other companies that   
are in there, but I don't  
know them. Wait, the company Mixxine is dubbing the manga so   
they're   
in there, too. Basically,  
what I'm saying is DON'T SUE ME!!! I only own the characters I   
create.   
Those characters are  
not to be used or changed without my permission. Thanks!  
  
This is basically the prologue to Death and Renewal, but  
my prologue was so short, I had  
to combine it with all basic directions to the story.   
This story takes after SMR excluding the last episode,   
Follow the Leader. There has  
been no Melvin look-alikes or new Senshi in any dream.   
Please excuse the shortness of this prologue. I don't  
remember why I wrote it this short. I wrote this fic in my junior  
year of high school, somewhere in 1998. *sigh* So long ago.... ^_^;;  
Please leave reviews!! ^_~  
  
DEATH AND RENEWAL:PROLOGUE  
by Ssarah Lynne  
  
Dark laughter rang off the walls of the large   
auditorium-like room. His plan was working  
perfectly. He had created enough youmas, smart enough,   
to trap those troublesome Sailor  
Senshi. Then his great master plan would be activated.   
"Zoomite! ZOOMITE!!"  
A tiny figure with purple hair and large, doe-like brown   
eyes ran as fast as she could into  
the room at her master's bidding. "Yes, oh mighty one. Did you call?"  
"Yes. Prepare to release the youmas. I want them fully   
energized and prepared to face  
the Sailor Senshi. I don't want any botch-ups."  
The petite figure of Zoomite only bowed and scurried to do the   
man's bidding.   
The dark man smiled an evil grin. He had already set up the   
spell to confuse the  
Guardian of the Time Gate so she wouldn't interfere. She was too   
powerful to have her messing  
in his plans. Soon everything would be in place and he would have   
his revenge. He can still  
remember the bitter taste of defeat and rejection. Yes, he would   
soon have his revenge.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer in prologue....  
  
  
  
Death and Renewal  
Part 1  
by Sarah lynne  
  
The setting sun reflected off the pool like a mirror.   
The sheer blueness of the pool  
reminded the onlookers of each other's eyes. Mamoru looked down   
at his beautiful Usako and  
smiled a smile of pure joy. Holding Usako in his arms was like   
bliss to him.   
  
***  
  
Being held by Mamo-chan was wonderful. His warmth and   
soothing presence made  
Usagi feel drowsy with love. Her blue eyes captured his and saw   
the absolute devotion he had  
for her. Her sigh was content. Usagi remembered back to the   
earlier parts of her day. Ms.  
Haruna had decided to pick on Usagi because she was late (as usual).   
Usagi had started crying  
and Naru had tried calming her down. Usagi had found herself   
standing out in the hall, holding  
two buckets full of water on her shoulders and a sign around her   
neck proclaiming her guilt. She  
hated when this happened!   
Then the meeting at Rei's had been a disaster. She got   
there late because of her  
detention. Rei started all out on her and called her bad names.   
Usagi had cried, and all her  
other friends had hung their heads with *huge* sweatdrops on   
their heads!   
When she had gotten home from the meeting, she had to   
show her mom her latest test  
score. It was safe to say that it wasn't her highest score.   
Her mom had yelled at her like there  
was no tomorrow. Then her younger brother, Shingo, had started   
picking on how bad she did in  
school. She could still remember the conversation.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Usagi, I want you to go straight to your room and   
start your homework! No more  
manga's for you until it's done!" Tsukino Ikuko shouted at   
her young daughter.  
"But Mo-" Usagi tried to protest.  
"No buts young lady! No get a move on!"  
As Usagi started up the stairs, her brother ran into   
her running down the hall. "Watch  
where you are going, dummy! You need glasses or something?"  
That was the last Usagi could take. She picked up her   
feet and started to charge Shingo  
with all the pain and embarrassment of that day. Screams of   
fear and squeals of frustration  
echoed throughout the street.  
  
*Present*  
  
Usagi tried to forget the past day. Here in her   
Mamo-chan's arms, she felt all the  
problems slip away like ice in spring. She had managed to   
sneak out of the house to go on this  
outing with Mamo-chan. Now she was glad she had taken the   
risk.   
  
***  
  
Usagi jerked awake at the tugging of Luna at  
her nightgown sleeve. She quickly looked  
at the clock and shrieked. "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH  
NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I'M LAAAAAAAAATE!!!!   
WHY DIDN"T SOMEONE WAKE  
ME?" The usual blur that was Usagi in the morning   
rampaged her family's kitchen and out the  
door. Her family wondered how she got the energy in the   
morning.  
Usagi couldn't believe she was going to be late   
again. She really had to get over this  
habit. She got into the door of her room and into her   
seat just before Ms. Haruna came in the  
door. Ms. Haruna stopped suddenly and looked at Usagi with   
surprise written all over her face.   
"Oh my goodness! We're actually on time, Ms. Tsukino. Is   
the world ending?! Do I see the sky  
falling or pigs flying?!"  
Usagi's face grew red and a large sweatdrop appeared   
on her head as the entire class  
started laughing.   
  
***  
  
At lunch, Usagi looked for either Makoto or Ami to   
share lunch with (actually share *their*  
lunch). She finally found them when she thought she was going  
to faint from lack of food. When  
she saw Makoto open her lunchpail, Usagi thought she had died  
and gone to heaven. Food!   
Wonderful, magnificent food! Before Makoto knew what had   
happened, her lunch was half gone  
and Ami was trying to calculate Usagi's eating speed. She   
stopped trying after 200 mph.   
"Uh..um...Konnichi wa, Usagi. You okay?" Makoto   
said uncertainly. She hoped Usagi  
wouldn't choke. But, with Usagi and food, choking rarely   
happened. She ate it too fast.  
"Hai, Mako-chan. I just didn't eat breakfast this   
morning and I'm nearly starving! I  
barely made it through Ms. Haruna's English class."  
Before Makoto could answer, a huge explosion wrest   
the peace of the afternoon. All  
three girls jumped, startled. They all saw Luna run up to   
them and start yanking on Usagi's skirt.   
None of the three girls needed to guess what that meant.   
All three jumped to their feet and ran  
in the direction of the explosion, Ami calling on her   
communicator to Rei and Minako.   
  
***  
  
When the girls got to the site, an unpleasant scene   
greeted them. Five different  
youma's were attacking random people and draining them of   
their energy. They weren't careful  
about where they threw things and they started cars exploding.   
Ami, Makoto, and Usagi  
hurriedly transformed.  
"For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited   
soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of  
the moon, I will punish you!!"   
"In the name of Mercury...."  
"In the name of Jupiter...."  
"We will punish you!"  
The youmas just looked at these females in   
miniskirts and laughed. Their superiors had  
briefed them on these menaces. They had defeated Beryl   
and the Negamoon family, sure, but  
their master would defeat them. Their master was all powerful.  
The youmas charged the three Senshi, counting   
on overpowering them. Cries of "  
SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" and "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"   
and "MOON PRINCESS  
HALATION!" rang throughout the clearing. For all the   
three Senshi's powers, they were soon  
surrounded, wondering what had happened to the two other   
members of their group.  
Just when it seemed that the youma were going to   
spring, a pure red rose streaked  
through the air to land in front of the youma. Everyone   
looked up to see a tall, black haired man  
in a tuxedo and mask standing on top of a lamppost with   
his red-lined cape swirling in the wind.   
"Don't give up hope, Sailor Senshi. Your companions are   
on their way. Fight back and don't let  
them corner them. You can do it!"  
Without another comment, Tuxedo Kamen jumped from   
the lamppost and struck one of  
the youma's with the heel of his shoe. The fight was one   
with roses, ice, lightening, and  
moonbeams flying everywhere. Yet the numbers of youmas   
seemed to be growing. When one  
youma was defeated, two more appeared in its place from   
out of nowhere. Soon the three  
Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were surrounded again with no   
less than twenty youmas surrounding  
them.   
The shouts of "BURNING MANDALA!" and "LOVE ME   
CHAIN!" seemed god sent. Soon  
the battle was joined again. Yet the youma kept coming.   
After a half hour of fighting, the Senshi  
and Tuxedo Kamen retreated to a safe place to recuperate.   
Mercury and Venus each sported a  
badly slashed leg which were oozing blood at an alarming   
rate. Mars had a slight cute on her  
forehead which oozed a trickle of blood into her raven   
black bangs. Tuxedo Kamen was limping  
on his right leg. Moon didn't have enough energy left   
to heal everyone. This battle was draining  
all their strength.   
As they tried to regain a little strength, a   
black portal opened above the battlefield. More  
youma sped out of the portal to replace the fallen.   
The Senshi turned battered and bleeding  
bodies to face this new enemy.  
  
***  
The swirling fog seemed to envelope the   
solitary figure of Sailor Pluto. Her red eyes  
watched the battle in modern Tokyo with concern.   
Something was wrong with the time  
continium. This battle was not supposed to be   
happening. The shockwaves were huge! This  
could have repercussions as far as Crystal Tokyo.   
Sailor Pluto knew that her getting involved  
was forbidden except in emergencies. Yet, she thought  
this qualified as an emergency. She set  
the Time Gate to Tokyo in the 1990's and went through.  
***  
The uneven battle joined with the youma having  
the advantage. It didn't take long for  
Mercury and Venus to be defeated and sent spinning   
into oblivion against a brick wall. A huge,  
hairy youma jumped in front of Moon, intent on killing   
the leader of the Senshi once and for all.   
Before the swipe could make contact, though, a black   
clad body jumped in front of Sailor Moon,  
shielding her from danger. Yet, before the clawed hand   
made contact with Tuxedo Kamen's  
chest, a shout not often heard rang out. "DEAD   
SCREAM!" The youma was swept away by  
Sailor Pluto's attack. The youmas stopped attacking   
when they noticed this new Senshi. They  
had not been briefed on her! They decided this was a   
great place for a retreat. Black portals  
sprang up for the youma's escapes. Soon the battlefield   
was empty except for the weary and  
battered Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.   
Sailor Moon soon remembered Mercury and Venus.   
They were laying in pools of blood  
that were too large. Tears started to well up in her   
eyes. She didn't have enough strength for  
her healing power, and they would be dead before they   
were able to reach a hospital. She felt  
strong arms come around her waist. She turned her head   
to see the white mask and scratched  
face of Tuxedo Kamen right above her shoulder. Then she   
felt the most unusual sensation. She  
felt an inflowing of strength. Sailor Moon soon realized   
that it was Tuxedo Kamen who was  
lending her his strength by some unknown method. She   
soon had enough to heal Mercury and  
Venus. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" rang from her lips.   
Soon Mercury and Venus were  
being helped up by Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.   
Everyone turned to Sailor Pluto with questioning   
looks on their faces. None of them had  
seen Sailor Pluto since they had traveled back in time to   
help the rulers of Crystal Tokyo.   
Seeing her now was passing strange. They had also never   
seen her Dead Scream attack. Their  
looks prompted Sailor Pluto for answers. She did the best   
she could in explanation. "I have  
come to right a great wrong in the time stream. Some great   
event is going to happen in the  
future and even I can't see what it is. Some mysterious   
force is blocking my powers when it  
comes to seeing into any future beyond this point in time.   
This mysterious event will effect the  
future all the way to Crystal Tokyo. An evil foreboding   
came over me when I sensed this great  
event. So I have come personally to protect and give   
aid to you through whatever is about to  
happen. In everyday life, I am known as Meiou Setsuna."  
This response seemed to stun the Senshi as they   
stared at Sailor Pluto. All this talk  
about the time stream and great mysterious events   
happening was a little beyond them at this  
moment. Yet, after a few moments, it sunk in. They had a   
new ally.  
***  
The dark man cursed at this unexpected event.   
His mind had never foreseen the event  
of the Guardian of the Time Gate getting personally   
involved. His spell to cloud her judgment  
and vision must not have worked. Oh, well. These   
kinks in plans were to be expected.   
The heavy click of his bootheels sounded down   
the cavernous room as he headed  
towards the door leading to his war room. He was   
already planning his next plot to achieve his  
ultimate goal.  
***  
The wind whipped through the cherry blossom trees,   
making the soft petals fall around  
the couple as they walked hand in hand down the park lane.   
Birds seemed to sing just for them.   
Mamoru was in heaven in his mind. The most beautiful   
girl in the world was waking hand in  
hand with *him*, of all people. His life seemed like a   
dismal memory before Usagi. It seemed  
no one had love him and no one had cared. Then the bright   
light of Usagi's love made his life  
worth living.   
He squeezed Usagi's hand tighter just to make sure   
she was real. She turned her golden  
head and gave him a smile that brightened his life. Her   
blue eyes danced in the sunlight  
streaming through the trees. An air of grace and pose   
seemed to surround her.   
That was until she didn't watch where she was   
going and she slammed into a tree and  
tumbled into a heap of arms and legs before Mamoru could   
warn her there was a tree in her way.   
He rushed to help her up and soothe her crying. He smiled   
at his Usako. Her clumsiness just  
made her more enduring in his heart. He gave her a smile   
which caught her attention. How  
Usako, how much I love you, ran through his head as he gazed   
into her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Usagi hadn't even seen the tree as she crashed into   
it. She had been captivated by her  
Mamo-chan's eyes. They were the blue of the sky and sea.   
She loved him so much. Then she  
felt the sharp sting of the tree bark and had fell on her tush   
in a very embarrassing situation. As  
usual, she couldn't control her tears and they fell in literal  
waterfalls. She hated falling and being  
clumsy in front of Mamo-chan.   
She felt soft, warm hands on her shoulders, helping her   
up. She gazed into  
Mamo-chan's soft blue eyes and were captivated all over again.   
She could see his deep and  
uncontrollable love for her in their depths. Mamo-chan's entir  
e soul seemed to be spilling into  
his eyes. His whole soul was concerned about how bad she was   
hurt and his love for her.   
Before Usagi knew what she was doing, her lips met   
Mamo-chan's in a kiss that was  
tender and sweet. She never wanted it to end. Unfortunately,   
that was not to be. It just  
happened that Usagi's parents were walking in the same park, getting   
away together from their  
hectic lives. They were strolling peacefully, hand in hand, until   
Tsukino Kenji saw his daughter  
kissing that guy Mamoru. Smoke tumbled from his ears and a deep   
fire started to build up in his  
eyes.   
Usagi and Mamoru looked up startled when they heard the  
howl of rage, both thinking  
that the Negaverse had found them again. Mamoru nearly had a  
heart attack when he saw  
Usako's father charging him with a knife in his hand.   
Why Kenji would be walking in the park  
with a knife was beyond him. His mind was too crazed to think   
clearly. All he did was start  
running like the hounds of hell were after.   
  
Usagi was startled at her father's charge. She   
had never seen him this steamed. Then  
it dawned on her. He had seen Mamo-chan kiss her. She   
saw Mamo-chan bolt out of the park  
with her father close on his heels. All she could do was   
stare, stare, stare, and get a HUGE  
sweatdrop on her head.  
  
***  
  
The next morning saw Usagi running to school like   
she was in the Olympics . Same  
routine everyday. The bell rang just as she walked into   
Ms. Haruna's class. What surprised  
Usagi was that the teacher wasn't there. Usually Ms. H.   
would have nailed Usagi for being so  
late. Well, since she wasn't there, no harm done. Usagi   
went to her seat next to Naru and sat  
down. She felt a tapping as soon as she sat down. Before   
she could turn around, a face with  
huge glasses jumped right into her face. Usagi jumped back   
and fell over in her chair. Shouts of  
"UMINO, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" could be heard   
throughout the halls. When  
Ms. Haruna finally walked around, a ripped apart classroom   
met her eyes. Usagi was chasing  
Umino around the classroom with papers and pencils flying.   
Ms. Haruna hung her head with a  
huge sweatdrop appearing. When would Usagi ever stop?  
  
***  
The shadows seemed to be crawling with   
his evil minions. He just stared into  
space, remembering. Now was the time to finally finish   
is work of revenge. No Guardian of  
Time was going to get in his way. He tried to think of   
a plan better than his last one. Then he  
had it. He would find out the Sailor Senshi's and   
Tuxedo Kamen's secret identities. When they  
weren't the Sailor Senshi, they were bound to be less   
powerful. That was when he would strike.  
  
***  
  
The sun shown down as the evil agent Zoomite  
stepped out of the dark portal. She  
couldn't believe her master was making her be human.   
She hated humans and their shifting  
emotions. They were never stable. Oh, well. The master   
wished the identities of the Sailor  
Senshi, so he would have them. At least she wouldn't be   
human forever. Her master had given  
her the ability to detect planet power in individuals.   
All she had to do was look at a person and  
she would sense if they had planet power.   
Zoomite figured the best place to start was a   
school. The Sailor Senshi looked about  
school age, so that was where she would start. She started   
walking to Juubans Middle School as  
the sun shown down.  
  
***  
  
Meiou Setsuna was walking to her new job when   
she noticed a student walking to school.   
Something about this student made her shiver with apprehension.   
The purple hair and brown  
eyes didn't seem to belong to this world. The air   
around this teenage girl writhed with malice and  
harm. Setsuna resolved to watch this girl. She could be   
dangerous.   
  
***  
  
Zoomite walked into her new classroom. She   
could immediately feel an immense planet  
power bombard her senses. Her brown eyes jumped to a   
blond haired girl with a funny hairdo.   
She seemed to be talking a mile a minute with a girl   
with short red hair. Zoomite couldn't take  
her eyes off this girl. She seemed to literally glow   
with planet power.   
Her observance was cut short by the teacher   
touching her shoulder. She flinched  
because a human had actually touched her. The teacher,   
Ms. Haruna, just thought she was  
startled so she introduced the new student Zelda, a   
foreign exchange student from America, to  
the class. Without taking her eyes off the blond   
haired girl, Zelda went to her seat by a guy with  
huge glasses. Time to start digging in and she didn't   
mean schoolwork.  
***  
Usagi felt a cold wind on her face. She turned   
her blue eyes to look upon the new  
foreign exchange student. Those brown eyes were cold and   
lifeless. Usagi shivered. Yet she  
couldn't take her eyes off the new student. The girl  
obviously couldn't take her eyes of Usagi  
either. Somehow, Usagi felt like a trapped rabbit.   
Something inside her warned her to stay away  
from this girl. She was dangerous.  
***  
After school was over and Zoomite could finally   
get away from all those humans, she  
was following the blond home. So far the blond had hooked   
up with a blue haired girl carrying  
three books and a brunette who was really tall. These   
two other girls also gleamed with planet  
power, though not as much as the blond. Zoomite crawled   
closer so she could hear their  
conversation. Much to her surprise, she was the topic of   
conversation.  
***  
"This purple-haired girl is so scary. She just   
seems to bring hatred wherever she goes. I  
don't like her at all." Usagi was commenting to Ami and Makoto.   
Ami nodded sagely and thought on Usagi's words.   
This girl that Usagi described  
sounded evil. All of a sudden, Ami felt a prickling on  
the back of her neck. She turned to find no  
one behind her. Odd, she thought, I could have sworn I   
felt someone watching us.  
"We'll just have to keep an eye on her. Be careful,   
Usagi." Makoto commented.  
***  
Scary, am I?, thought Zoomite, We'll just have to see   
how scary I can get. Her planet  
power detection suddenly kicked in. A clear image of the   
moon and the planets of Mercury and  
Jupiter appeared in her mind's eye. So, these twits were Sailors   
Moon, Mercury and Jupiter. At  
least I now know half of their looks. Sailor Moon's name was   
Usagi. A place to start.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Please leave reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in Prologue.......  
  
DEATH AND RENEWAL: PART 2  
by Sarah Lynne  
  
The sunlight streamed through the temple's  
windows as Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto,  
Setsuna, Luna, Artemis, Mamoru, and Usagi sat and  
talked of current developments. Nothing  
had really happened since the great youma attack.   
That was until Usagi mentioned the strange  
girl in her class. At the description of the girl,  
Setsuna's face took on a blank look. Everyone  
noticed and fell silent. They had thought nothing   
fazed the Guardian of Time and Space.   
Obviously, they were wrong. "What is wrong, Setsuna?"  
Usagi asked.  
Setsuna looked at her and took a deep breath.  
This was going to take a long time. "I  
have bad news for you. There was a minion fitting that  
description of an evil man in Crystal  
Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion had   
banished them for their evil deeds.   
Now it seems that they have come into the past to take   
revenge on the royal couple of the future  
when they are not so powerful in the past. I see that   
I have to tell you the tale."  
  
*Tale*  
  
The Crystal Tower shone in the sunlight. Neo-Queen   
Serenity and Neo-King Endymion  
walked hand-in-hand in the royal gardens with their   
daughter, Neo-Princess Serenity, trailing  
behind them. The blissful setting cheered the hearts   
of their subjects. Life was good in Crystal  
Tokyo.   
Queen Serenity looked over at her husband and   
smiled. There was never a moment  
when he wasn't in the back of her mind. Her life   
totally surrounded his. His black hair shone  
with blue highlights in the afternoon sunshine. His   
blue eyes shimmered with light as they gazed  
into her own. Little did she know that she and her   
husband had stopped walking. She was totally  
absorbed with kissing her husband. Their lips met   
in a soft and tender kiss. They had lived in a  
married state of life for years now and yet their   
love had not weakened, but only strengthened.   
Nothing could shake their bond. Nothing.  
Little did the royal family know that they   
were being observed. General Mayhew's eyes  
narrowed as he saw the king's and queen's kiss. No   
one should lay hands on his Endymion.   
Ever since he had seen the king, he had loved him.   
The black hair and blue eyes struck a cord  
deep within him that had never stopped vibrating.   
No one seemed to suspect anything. But  
General Mayhew had a plan. No one but him would   
touch King Endymion.  
  
***  
  
King Endymion and Queen Serenity were walking   
to their throne room when a shadow  
leaped in front of them. They were surprised to find   
their trusted leader of the armies, General  
Mayhew, facing them with conflicting emotions in his   
stormy green eyes. Love and hatred ran  
rampant through his irises. He didn't look threatening,   
but there was an air of hostility around  
him. King Endymion stood before his love, ready to   
protect her. He only had his staff of office  
as weapon, but he would use his bare hands to defend   
Serenity.  
General Mayhew's eyes focused on Endymion,   
and a saddened look flicked across his  
face. Yet it was there for only a moment. He pulled   
his jeweled sword and prepared to leap.   
But before he could take the jump, four shadows fell   
in front of the king. They materialized into  
the four Senshi. General Mayhew was not prepared to   
deal with the Senshi. He figured a sound  
retreat was necessary. He turned tail and fled back   
into the shadows. The four Senshi were  
about to follow him when Queen Serenity stopped them.   
She figured they wouldn't catch him.   
He was probably scared away anyway. Why General Mayhew   
would attack her was beyond her  
comprehension. He had always given loyal service. Yet   
she had always felt there was  
something hidden in him. Maybe he was after the Silver   
Crystal like every other evil person to  
pop up. Oh, well. Everything was solved. Little did   
she know that it was far from being solved.   
  
***  
  
General Mayhew couldn't believe Endymion had   
turned against him. Queen Serenity  
must have brain-washed him. There was no other explanation.   
His mind wouldn't except the  
possibility that Endymion loved the Queen. He would   
get his love. Then a plan grew in his  
mind. There was a ball that night. In the confusion   
of dancing, he would make his move.  
  
***  
  
The lights twinkled on all the jewels and gold.   
Bright splashes of color blinked as  
couples danced. Queen Serenity was on her throne,  
waiting for Endymion to come. He was  
down, dancing with their daughter. Since she was   
so small, not many men asked her to dance.   
Her father felt he should give her a few dances.   
Serenity's blue eyes roamed over her subjects.   
They were so happy and content. Her mind wandered   
to her long dead mother, Queen Serenity  
of the Moon during the Silver Millennium. Her   
mother had done this same thing. Her subjects  
would dance while she watched, content. Just as   
her mind was running in this direction, she saw  
a flash of lavender on the edge of her vision.   
She turned her head to see her husband trying to  
sneak up behind her. She smiled. He was always   
trying things like that. Sometimes Serenity  
couldn't tell the difference between him and their   
daughter.   
His blue eyes twinkled with merriment.   
He came around to her front and knelt. He  
reached out with his gloved hand to accept hers.   
Her smile brightened as she put her hand  
lightly in his. She felt light as feathers as she   
glided onto the dance floor. She didn't notice that  
everyone stopped dancing as soon as she started.   
She was totally captured in her love's eyes.   
As he was with her. The floor seemed to melt away   
and clouds seemed to take their place.   
Serenity felt secure with her love's arms around   
her. She rested her head on his shoulder and  
sighed. This was how she always wanted it. She   
knew her kingdom waited to be governed, but  
she momentarily forgot it to be in her husband's   
arms.   
  
***  
  
Luna felt tears start to prickle on the   
edge's of her eyes. Serenity was so happy. There  
were times when she was Sailor Moon when Luna thought   
Serenity would never find happiness.   
Now she had found it and more. The kick within her   
stomach reminded her of her happ9iness.   
Who would have ever thought that Artemis would be her   
husband. He was different than when  
they had been guardians of the Sailor Senshi in old   
Tokyo. He had matured. There was no  
signs of it on the outside. Yet, on the inside, it showed.  
Another kick made her smile a kitty smile.   
Yes, she was very happy.  
  
***  
  
Serenity and Endymion ventured to a secluded   
balcony together after their dance. They  
stood in each other's arms, looking at the moon in   
the night sky. They both felt the content in  
each other's arms. The dark, romantic night inspired   
them both to turn and have their lips meet  
in another tender kiss filled with their love for each   
other.   
  
***  
  
Mayhew had found it difficult to take Endymion.   
He was always in the line of vision of  
someone. There was one time when he thought he had him.   
Yet, the crowd had cut off his line  
of vision. When next he saw Endymion, he was dancing with   
that slut Serenity. Mayhew waited  
patiently while the dance went on. When he saw the couple   
leave the crowd and head towards a  
balcony, he followed in the shadows.  
  
***  
  
The couple's kiss ended with a sigh from each of   
them. That was when Serenity saw a  
shadow behind her love that was not supposed to be there.   
Her eyes grew wide and she tried to  
utter a warning.   
Endymion saw her wide eyes staring behind him.   
His blue eyes flashed behind. He saw  
the dark shadow crouching in back of him. He twirled so   
that Serenity was behind him. General  
Mayhew stepped into the dim light of the moon. He smiled   
a smile of pure malevolence. "It is  
time to join me, my love, my Endymion. It is time to   
stand by my side and help me kill this little  
harlot. She doesn't deserve your love."  
Endymion couldn't believe his general was saying   
this. He hadn't been aware that  
Mayhew felt this way. A wave of revulsion swept through   
him. Never would he go to this  
abomination.  
  
***  
  
General Mayhew saw that the little whore had taken   
over his Endymion's mind. Well, he  
thought, I'll just have to take Endymion to a safe   
environment and tell him the truth.  
With that thought on the tip of his mind, he leaped   
forward. His hands clasped the King's  
shoulders and sent a short wave of dark energy through him.   
Just enough to render him  
unconscious. King Endymion slumped forward as the world   
went dark around him.  
  
***  
  
Queen Serenity's screams of panic and fear rang   
throughout the ballroom. The Senshi's  
heads shot up with alarm. They quickly transformed  
into the Sailor Senshi and ran to help their  
Queen. The Princess Serenity wanted to help her   
parents also but the crowd held her back.   
Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus   
erupted onto a dismaying scene. General  
Mayhew was holding the senseless King in his arms   
as he gazed lovingly down at the slack face.   
Queen Serenity was being held back by forcefield   
made of dark energy. Every time she banged  
against the shield trying to get to her love, tentacles   
of dark energy would snake out and drain  
her of a small amount of energy. Yet she kept trying   
to get to Endymion, so her energy was  
draining fast. The Senshi also couldn't launch an   
attack against the General because the King  
was in the way. So Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter   
opted for the physical side of attacking.   
They both leaped at the same time, aiming their   
pointed heels at the interloper's head. Yet, they  
bounced off a protective forcefield. Both landed,   
stunned, at the feet of Sailor Mars and  
Mercury. The hit of the Senshi woke Mayhew from   
his reverie. He looked up and sneered at the  
Senshi. "Say good-bye to your precious King. He   
will no longer be the King you remember  
when I am done with him. He will only love me and   
serve me. Good-bye, pitiful Sailor Senshi."  
With those words, he vanished, taking the   
still-unconscious King, into a swirl of black  
energy. With him went the dark barrier over the   
Queen. She slumped into a quaking form,  
crying her heart out. He was gone! Her true   
love, her Endymion, her soulmate! Taken by that  
evil monster! The Senshi tried to console their   
Queen, but all efforts were for naught. That was  
until Princess Serenity finally broke through the   
crowd and rushed to her distraught mother's  
side. "What's wrong, Mommy? What's wrong?" rang   
through the night. Queen Serenity turned  
her tear-filled eyes to her little daughter.   
Endymion's daughter. A wan smile appeared on her  
red lips. Endymion's daughter! Yes!! She would   
rescue her love and bring him back to his little  
girl. Nothing would stop her.  
  
***  
  
Mayhew and Endymion appeared in a dark cavern   
deep underground. Water dripped in  
lonely echoes. The cavern ceiling seemed to soar to  
impossible heights with rock formations  
that defied nature.   
Mayhew looked down at the resting face of his   
love and smiled. Finally! Endymion was  
his. No one would ever take Endymion from him.   
Not that so called Queen or any Sailor  
Senshi! Endymion's flickering eyelashes brought   
him back to the present. Yet, when those  
incredible blue eyes filled with anger and hatred,   
Mayhew was taken back. He had always  
thought Endymion really loved him and was only   
posing with the Queen. Endymion's incoming  
punch quickly brought that dream to an end.   
Mayhew reeled under the blow. Dang! That King  
was powerful!   
  
***  
Endymion quickly jumped from Mayhew's arms   
as soon as they loosened. Where the  
hell was he?! This underground cavern didn't look   
familiar at all. A quick flash of white uniform  
brought his eyes back to where Mayhew had been.   
As soon as Endymion noticed his enemy had  
moved, he felt strong arms seize his and pull them   
hard behind his back. The King of Crystal  
Tokyo winced at the power in those arms. "Endymion,   
it seems that witch has cast a stronger  
spell than I thought. I'll just have to break you   
out of it. This will hurt me more than you."  
Endymion felt himself being dragged to a tie   
ring on the opposite wall. Mayhew chained  
his arms to the ring. Where the chains had come from   
Endymion didn't know. Then he felt his  
uniform jacket and shirt being ripped from his body   
till the cold, damp air of the cave made him  
shiver. He looked behind him and his heart froze at   
the sight! There stood Mayhew with a  
cattlewhip in his hand. Endymion didn't even have time to   
brace for the impact of the leather  
with his unprotected back or the rush of agony that came after it.   
Endymion clenched his teeth  
together and held the scream in his throat. The following   
cracks of the whip seemed to merge  
into one sound. The new agonies of his back seemed to   
merge into one big agony. He slowly  
slid into a pain-filled pit of darkness after the   
thirtieth crack of the whip sounded.  
  
***  
  
Queen Serenity jumped up at the feeling of pain   
that ran down her back. He was in  
pain! She could feel it. She didn't know how, but she   
did. Her resolve hardened to save him.   
She would never give up!   
She turned to her Senshi and ordered them to   
clear the ballroom and to report to the  
warroom. Before she went there herself, she went to her's   
and Endymion's chambers after  
sending Serenity to her chambers. Queen Serenity went   
to her bureau by the window. She  
opened the top drawer and withdrew an old, old relic from   
long ago. It was an old locket with a  
star imprinted on the front. Tears welled up at the memories   
that this locket brought to Queen  
Serenity's mind. Inside there would be a shining crystal.   
The Silver Imperium Crystal! She  
remembered when she had put the crystal back into the locket   
after Neo-Princess Serenity had  
accidentally messed with it. Well, this locket was being  
brought out from retirement. Queen  
Serenity held the locket over her blond hair and shouted   
the words "MOON CRYSTAL POWER,  
MAKE-UP!" Swirls of ribbons enveloped the Queen's body   
as she transformed into Sailor Moon.   
As soon as the transformation was complete, Sailor Moon   
ran to save her love.  
  
***  
  
The Senshi had met in the warroom like the   
Queen had ordered. They were very much  
surprised when their old comrade and leader, Sailor   
Moon, walked through the door instead of  
Queen Serenity. Their hearts lifted to see their   
leader's heart uncrushed. They saw her strength  
and determination in her flashing blue eyes.   
"Alright, Senshi. We have a rescue to perform.   
Nothing will stop me from saving King Endymion.   
I won't rest till he's back in the royal palace.   
Sailor Mercury, I want all reconnaissance efforts   
sent forth to find the King. All other projects  
that are not a priority are to be dropped. Sailor   
Jupiter, I want all Crystal Tokyo troops mobilized  
and informed that their ex-leader General Mayhew  
has been decommissioned. Their new  
leader, as of now, is me. Sailor Mars, I want any   
visions or omens you can get from a major fire  
reading. No effort is to be wasted. Get every   
priestess and psychic in Crystal Tokyo on this  
project. Sailor Venus, you are to supervise all   
efforts and coordinate them as I direct. While  
everyone is working on their projects, I also want   
you to hone your individual fighting skills.   
Every aspect must be covered if we are to succeed.   
Everyone out!"  
The Senshi ran from the room to their   
designated areas. Sailor Moon walked calmly out  
of the room to the top of the Crystal Palace. There   
she worked on powers that had not been  
used in over 1000 years. Shouts of "MOON PRINCESS   
HALATION" rang throughout Crystal  
Tokyo.  
  
***  
  
King Endymion awoke with ribbons of   
fire across his back. Yet that was not the thing  
that had awakened him. He could feel, in the   
back of his mind, a sullen anger and  
determination. There could only be one reason   
for that. Queen Serenity was angered off the  
charts. Endymion tried to send a silent urge to   
stay away from this place to his love, but the  
anger and determination blocked his sending. He   
wearily stopped trying and observed his  
surroundings. He was in a dark corner of the   
original cavern he and Mayhew had appeared in.   
His arms were chained to a ring on the floor with   
chain links that looked like they could hold an  
elephant. His bare back and chest were cold from   
the incessant damp of the cavern. The welts  
on his back sent rivers of pain and anguish   
whenever he moved slightly.   
Footsteps brought Endymion's head around to   
face behind him. He winced at the pain  
that it cost him. Behind him stood Mayhew. The   
General's love filled eyes gleamed in the dim  
light. "So, you've finally awakened, my sweetheart.   
Have I finally banished that little trollop from  
your mind and heart?"  
"Never, Mayhew. Serenity and I are bound   
together for all eternity. You can never  
separate us. NEVER!!"  
"Is that so? We'll just have to do some   
more experiments in pain endurance, wont we?"  
With that, Mayhew took out a brass key from his   
pocket and inserted it into the locking  
mechanism of the chain. Mayhew moved Endymion to the   
middle of the cavern room, confident  
that Endymion's back injuries would keep him from   
trying to escape. As if on cue, large, dark  
shadows spurted from crevices in the cavern walls.   
They materialized into ungainly youmas who  
carried huge clubs in their massive paws. Mayhew   
gave them instructions to beat Endymion into  
submission, taking care not to hit Endymion's face.   
Mayhew didn't want Endymion's good looks  
spoiled. With those last words, the shadows   
converged on the helpless form of the King of  
Crystal Tokyo.   
Endymion could feel the first flashes of pain   
as the cudgels made contact. For some  
reason, his body would not blackout, no matter how much   
Endymion wanted to. Then he  
realized that Mayhew had cast a spell preventing him   
from passing out. That was the way of it  
then. Well, Endymion would not give in. His teeth and   
fists clenched as he endured the pain.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Moon felt her love's pain as   
acutely as if the cudgels were landing on her body.   
She curled up on the floor of the warroom as   
the Senshi gathered worriedly around her. The  
pain never seemed to stop!! Yet, soon the pain   
did stop. That was when Sailor Moon couldn't  
feel Endymion at all on their telepathic link   
except as a faint presence. That presence was  
weakening every moment! They had to save him now!!  
The Senshi jumped back as Sailor Moon   
leaped to her booted feet. "We have to save  
him now!! He's dying! I can feel it! Screw   
all those projects. I'll feel my way to him. Senshi,  
join hands and prepare for Scout Teleport."  
The Senshi quickly joined into a circle   
and concentrated their powers. Their hair started  
to flow upward and aruas of green, red, blue, orange,   
and white started to surround them. After  
a few moments of this, they disappeared to all other   
viewers. Serenity took a hold on the fading  
link with her husband and prayed that he would be alive   
when they got there.  
  
***  
  
When Mayhew observed his minion's handiwork,   
he was unaware that his youmas had  
beaten Endymion within an inch of his life. Even as   
Mayhew observed the King, Endymion's life  
was fading away. Endymion could feel his hold on   
life slipping. The internal bleeding and  
crushed organs would finish him off. He felt great   
sorrow at not being able to see his little  
daughter, Serenity, ever again. He double hated the   
idea that his Queen, Serenity, would be lost  
to him forever. Never again would he hold her in her   
arms. Never again would he breath in her  
sweet scent and kiss her soft lips. Never again would   
he sit by her side and admire her agile  
mind as she governed her kingdom with justice and fairness.   
Everything started getting colder  
and colder. Goodbye, my Serenity, my Usako. I love you.......  
  
***  
  
The Queen and Senshi appeared in a dark cavern.   
The dim light didn't illuminate much.   
All that could be seen were shadows except where the   
Senshi stood as their aruas illuminated  
the area around them. Queen Serenity was frantic with   
worry. She had heard Endymion's last  
thought. Goodbye, my Serenity, my Usako. I love you ....   
Something deep inside her told her to  
find him quick!! Her blue eyes skimmed the cave with   
an intensity born of need. Her eyes  
alighted on a humped over shadow in a far corner.   
Her heart quickened and her eyes teared up.   
That dark shadow was Endymion. She could feel it.   
She rushed over to his side, heedless of  
any danger that might be lurking around. Her tiara   
started to glow with a radiance unmatched by  
anything in the cavern. In the white light, Queen   
Serenity gasped at the wreck that was her  
husband's body. There was not one place except his   
face and head that was untouched. Black  
and blue bruises the side of Serenity's hand dotted   
his bare torso. His back was covered with  
angry, red welts that seemed to pulse with menace.   
What breathing Serenity could see was slow  
and unsteady. Tears started to drip from Serenity's   
cheeks as she cried for her love.   
Mercury pushed past her Queen to her King's   
side. She flipped her visor on and took out  
her Mercury computer to analyze Endymion's injuries.   
He needed medical attention and fast.   
As Mercury was making these deductions, a darker   
shadow than the rest of them  
detached itself from the wall and started for the Senshi.   
Jupiter heard faint footfalls behind her  
and spun around, readying to launch her attack. But,   
before she could, a hand came down  
slammed her hard across the cheek. Jupiter went flying   
into the cavern wall and slumped down,  
unconscious. Everyone spun when they heard the slap   
resound across the vast cavern. They all  
gasped to see the face of Mayhew before them. They had   
expected to get Endymion out before  
the General showed up. Well, there was no use staring.   
Mars decided to strike out before  
Mayhew could do anything. Venus saw Mars getting ready   
and decided to combine her attack  
with Mars. Their eyes met, blue to violet. And they   
nodded their agreement. "BURNING  
MANDALA!" and "LOVE ME CHAIN!" rang across the cavern as   
mars and Venus launched their  
attacks against the General. The blast hit the General   
full on and flung him up against a wall.   
He slumped for a minute, gathering his wits, and then got   
back to his feet, slightly dazed.   
Mercury saw her opportunity to stun him for Sailor Moon   
come and she didn't wait. She shouted  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" as she threw a freezing splash of   
water at the General. Though the  
General was dazed, he succeeded in dodging Mercury's   
attack. A black portal opened by his  
shoulder. He fell, rather than stepped, through and passed   
out on the other side.   
The Senshi worked to revive Jupiter as Sailor   
Moon tried to save her husband. She took  
her broach containing the crystal from her chest and   
shouted the words "MOON HEALING  
ESCALATION!". White light and moonbeams surrounded the King   
gently and started to heal  
him. Yet, the crystal took Moon's energy and used it to   
heal Endymion. Sailor Moon started to  
fall as her energy was drained from her. The Senshi knew   
what was happening, but couldn't  
think of a way to help their leader and Queen. Then they   
remembered the final battle with  
Queen Beryl. They had helped their Princess by giving   
her some of their energy to use against  
that wicked Queen. Their energy had given the crystal   
enough boost to defeat Beryl. Maybe  
their strength would help the Queen heal King Endymion   
as well. It was worth a try. The Senshi  
gathered around Sailor Moon and willed their energy to   
flow into her. Soon the entire group took  
on a white aura. The output of the crystal magnified   
tenfold. Soon the light dimmed to nothing  
as the King was healed of all injuries and was resting   
peacefully. The Senshi sagged from their  
lack of energy, but they knew they had to teleport back   
to the Crystal Palace before stray  
youmas should happen upon them. They stood wearily and   
joined hands in a circle with  
Endymion in the middle. Faint aruas gleamed around their   
forms. They barely had enough  
strength to get back to Crystal Tokyo. When they finally   
arrived, the Senshi fainted from  
weariness. Guards who had seen them arrive raised the   
shout saying the Senshi were back and  
in need of help. That is when Endymion awoke.  
  
***  
  
Endymion had been floating on a sea of nothingness.   
He had expected to die right after  
his last thought, but something seemed to be holding him back.   
Then a warm glow enveloped  
him, and he started to heal. All the while, he heard faint   
sounds in the back of his mind. He  
heard fighting and shouts. But most of all, he heard   
Serenity's thoughts. They kept telling him  
not to die and that she loved him. Those thoughts started   
to fade as he healed more. His mind  
tried to raise those thoughts so he knew Serenity was okay.   
Then four different sets of thoughts  
joined Serenity's. He knew them to the Senshi. Then everything   
disappeared in a white,  
soothing haze.   
  
***  
  
Endymion awoke to the sun shining down on his face.   
He turned his head slightly to see  
his wife sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled and   
sat up. His wife was always falling  
asleep at the most inopportune times. Yet she had reason   
to be so tired. He stood and scooped  
her into his arms as guards came running to see what was   
the matter. They were surprised to  
see their King standing whole and healthy and their Queen   
sound asleep in his arms. "My  
Queen has saved me from a very dangerous enemy. Yet she   
had to use the Silver Crystal to  
heal me of my injuries. If I can get some help to carry the   
Senshi back to their respective  
chambers to rest, I would be most grateful." Four trusted  
Generals came forward to carry the  
exhausted Senshi to their chambers.   
  
***  
  
Endymion opened the door and went to their bed.   
He gently lowered his Queen onto the  
white cover. She had transformed back from the energy   
drain. Her white gown billowed in the  
wind coming from the open window. The same wind ruffled   
her golden hair with gentle fingers.   
Endymion smiled at his love and place a gentle kiss on   
her brow. He then turned and went in  
search of his daughter.  
  
***  
  
The gardens gleamed from night lights.   
The flowers, especially the roses, seemed to  
take on a special radiance in the night time.   
King Endymion and Queen Serenity walked through  
the winding pathways of the gardens with their   
little daughter, Princess Serenity, between them.   
A sense of peace and love hovered around the royal   
family of Crystal Tokyo. Many prayed it  
would stay that way.  
  
*End of Tale*  
  
"As you can tell, General Mayhew was never   
captured. He and his minions escaped to  
an unknown destination. One of his main henchmen was   
the evil lady, Zoomite. She was a lady  
of the Crystal Tokyo court. Yet, she served General   
Mayhew with total devotion. She  
disappeared at the same time as General Mayhew. The   
description you gave, Usagi, fits Lady  
Zoomite exactly. This does not sound good."  
Everyone digested the information and started   
talking all at once. It took Luna's shout of  
"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" to settle everybody down   
except Setsuna who was already calm  
and collected. Soon everyone was settled and were   
discussing possible solutions to this new  
enemy. As the discussion was going on, Rei started to   
feel an evil prescence lurking within the  
confines of the temple. She got up to check it out.   
Everyone was so engrossed in the discussion  
that no one noticed her departure. As she turned a   
corner, a horrible sight met her eyes. Youma  
after youma were leaving a black portal hanging over   
the temple courtyard. After the youma's  
had entered the courtyard, Rei noticed a slight woman   
leave the portal. Purple hair shone in the  
sunlight. Rei gasped and ran to get the other Senshi.   
Between gasps for breath, she managed  
to get out the situation.   
  
TBC.......  
  
Please leave reviews!  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in Prologue.......  
  
  
  
Death and Renewal: Part 3  
by Sarah Lynne  
  
Zoomite had followed the suspected Senshi to a Shinto   
temple. When she happened to look  
through a window, the planet glare nearly blinded her   
senses. Every person in the room,  
excluding the cats, had planet power. Some in more   
degrees than others. These people were  
definitely Sailor Senshi. Zoomite chuckled as she   
opened a portal behind herself. Soon, those  
planet powers would be tested.  
  
***  
  
After hearing Rei's hurried words, the Senshi   
transformed into their respective alteregos.   
They charged together to their hardest battle yet.   
Sailor Mercury halted at the edge of the battle  
to analyze the portal with her visor to make sure all   
their enemies were present. She flipped her  
Mercury computer open and started punching away.   
Numbers started to flash and the final result  
was not good. All of the youma's were out, but a   
far larger energy source was approaching the  
portal from the other side. This energy source far   
surpassed any of the Senshi, including Sailor  
Pluto. Soon Sailor Mercury had to look away from the   
portal with her visor on, otherwise she  
would have been blinded.  
Meanwhile, the other Senshi were handling the   
situation the best they could. The youma  
were unusually powerful this time. Yet the Senshi's   
powers seemed capable of handling the  
pressure. The shouts of battle rang throughout the   
battlefield. Jupiter was handling a ring of  
twelve youma's with her lightening. Yet she wasn't   
coming out unscathed. Small and large cuts  
could be seen over her legs and arms. The youma's   
claws were speckled with her blood. Sailor  
Mars was faring worse than Jupiter. She seemed to   
limp slightly on her right foot and a large  
gash on her forehead let blood flow into her eyes   
and down her cheeks. This gave her a grisly  
look as she threw fireballs at the eleven youma's   
surrounding her. Sailor Venus was doing great.   
Her body was nearly unscathed except for a slight   
gash on her bicep. The ten youma's around  
her were going under in a hailstorm of love chains   
and crescent beams. Pluto was throwing her  
dead scream attack around. So far none of the   
youma's seemed to have the power to match  
her. Her body was untouched by cuts and bruises.   
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were  
proving a hard match for the youma's as well.   
Tuxedo Kamen would be a decoy for youma's  
while Sailor Moon used her scepter to finish them off.   
They were pretty much unmarked as well.   
  
***  
  
Sailor Jupiter threw her lightening as fast as she   
could at the youmas. The cuts on her  
arms and legs singed a little, but they didn't hamper her  
performance. Soon every youma  
around her was gone. Jupiter turned her emerald green eyes   
upon her fellow Senshi to assess  
their damage. Besides Mars' wounds, the Senshi's damage was   
minimal. Jupiter sighed with  
relief. Her Senshi comrades had survived the hardest fight   
they had endured since Wiseman.   
But her relief was short lived as a bright ring of light   
started to emerge from the still standing  
portal. As the light grew even more intense, a gray-clad   
leg started to step through...  
  
***  
  
Sailor Mars winced in pain as she landed on her   
bad ankle again. The blood running into  
her eyes threw her depth perception off. Thankfully, she   
had been throwing fireballs long enough  
to sense where her targets were. Otherwise, she would   
have been toast long ago. Finally, she  
threw her last fireball at the eleventh youma.   
Afterwards, she gazed at her fellow Senshi with  
her mystical violet eyes. Except for her, major   
injuries had been avoided. Then a craze of bad  
vibes hit Mars with the force of a cement truck.   
At the same time, a bright light started to  
emanate from the black portal. Mars was forced to   
shade her eyes as a leg started to emerge  
from the portal...  
  
***  
  
Sailor Venus finished off the last of her   
opponents with a love chain. The gash on her  
arm stung a little, but that was the extent of her   
injuries. As she looked the scene over with her  
bright blue eyes, the same couldn't be said for Sailor   
Mars. The gash on her forehead looked  
pretty bad. Yet head wounds tended to bleed more than   
other wounds. The rest of the Senshi  
were in good shape, except for Jupiter who had enough   
cuts on her arms and legs to make an  
army surgeon faint. Venus was about to congratulate her   
fellow Senshi when a bright light  
started to come from the black portal. This light got so   
bright, Venus had to look away. Through  
her fingers, she glimpsed a leg emerging from the light...  
  
***  
  
Sailor Pluto finished the last of the   
attacking youmas and looked around with her red  
eyes. Her fellow Senshi were in various stages   
of injury. Mars was seriously hurt with a  
sprained ankle and a bad gash on her forehead.   
Venus and Jupiter sported cuts, but that was  
all. Moon, Mercury, and Tuxedo Kamen were uninjured.   
Pluto was tired. She was not used to  
directly fighting enemies. Guarding the Time Gate   
was usually an uneventful job. She practiced  
her attacks, but that was different than actually   
using them in combat. Her thoughts were  
brought back to the present when a bright light started   
to come from the portal. Pluto felt great  
power behind this light. The Senshi were in for a greater   
fight than their last one. Soon the light  
got so bright, she had to look away as a leg started to   
exit the portal and light...  
  
***  
Sailor Mercury winced as a bright light started   
to come through her visor. It got so bright  
she had to look away and take her visor off. She   
looked to the portal to see a light starting to  
emanate from it. Before it got too bright, she   
turned her ice blue eyes to look upon her fellow  
Senshi. Except for Jupiter's and Venus's minor injuries   
and Mar's semiserious injuries, they were  
alright. She started to shout a warning of something   
coming through the portal, when a bright  
flash from the portal stopped her. She looked through   
her fingers to see a gray-clad leg coming  
through the portal...  
  
***  
  
Sailor Moon finished off the last of the   
youmas attacking her with the help of Tuxedo  
Kamen. As she paused to catch her breath, she   
checked out her followers. Except for some  
injuries, they were fine. She turned her sky blue   
eyes to see if her love was alright. He was just  
fine. He smiled his radiant smile at her to reassure   
her. His blue eyes brightened as they looked  
at her. Moon was going to tell him how much she loved   
him, when a bright light from the portal  
stopped her. She soon had to shade her eyes from the   
light. A leg started to appear from the  
portal, and Moon started to feel come up her spine.   
Something bad was going to happen to  
someone she loved...  
  
***  
  
Tuxedo Kamen watched as his love finished   
off the last of their enemies. His heart  
swelled with pride as her blond hair flared with   
energy and her blue eyes flashed with happiness.   
He couldn't wait to take her from this place and   
tell her how much he loved her. When she  
turned her brilliant eyes on him, he smiled at her   
to congratulate her. Then a dark feeling  
entered his mind. Chills started to run his spine   
as he looked to the portal in trepidation. A bright  
light was illuminating the area. It was so bright,   
he had to look away. He didn't see the leg come  
through the portal...  
  
***  
  
Sailor Moon turned to look at her love after she   
had finished off the last foul youma. The  
bright light coming from the still open portal nearly   
blinded her. She shielded her eyes with her  
gloved hand as she tried to talk to her love...  
  
***  
  
General Mayhew walked in with triumph   
glittering in his eyes. He was able to  
see through Zoomite's, who was huddling in a corner   
and whimpering, eyes to view his stunned  
enemies. Unfortunately only one Senshi was badly   
injured. That was the girl in red. As he  
stepped through the portal, it shut down behind,   
ending the bright glare so everyone could look  
up again. Their jaws dropped and Sailor Pluto gasped.   
There before them stood a large man  
with a powerful build. From the way he was glowing,   
you could tell he had powerful magic. The  
rawhide whip in his right hand seemed to have a life of   
its own. His eyes roamed till they came  
to a blackclad figure with a tophat. Through the eye   
holes of the mask, eyes of the purest blue  
met his violet ones. Mayhew gasped to see his love   
here on the side of the enemy. Then he  
figured that Endymion's good heart would lead him down   
a pathway of goodness. How lovely!   
Then he saw the figure beside his unannounced love.   
The tiara and the moon scepter in her  
hand gave her away. It was his rival!! Well he   
would just change that.  
Before the Senshi could think, deadly magic   
was hurled their way. Large blasts crashed  
into Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. They fell back   
with cries and lay unconscious on the bloody  
pavement. Venus, Moon, Pluto, and Tuxedo Kamen   
shouted in protest, but they had to dodge  
their own dangers. Pluto crashed against a wall   
trying to get away from her blast. As she hit the  
wall, she bounded back to hit Mayhew in the chest   
with her heels. Mayhew fell back with a grunt.   
Yet, before Pluto could move, a blast, crashed into   
her from Mayhew';s outstretched hand.   
Before he had recovered from Pluto's charge, Venus   
sent the love chain into his back. He fell  
forward and did a 180. A magic defense device from   
his belt sent a bolt of lightening into  
Venus's middle. She was electrified with 345 volts.  
(I don't know much about electronics. Is this  
a deadly amount or is it just static electricity?   
Go ahead and e-mail me and let me know.) She  
fell down into unconsciousness. Tuxedo Kamen   
and Sailor Moon gaped in shock at how fast the  
Senshi had been taken down. This would be the   
battle of their lives.  
  
***  
  
Zoomite whimpered as her Master defeated   
the Senshi. Her Master was so wonderful  
and glorious!! She wished even now how she could   
drag him off to bed. Then a black-redlined  
cape filled her vision. She looked up to see her   
rival standing before, blocking her wonderful  
sight. She decided to right this great wrong.   
She started to gather all her energy and life-force  
into one spear of dark energy. When the deadly   
weapon was ready, she hurled with all her might  
and fell into eternal darkness...  
  
***  
  
Mayhew saw that he couldn't defeat Sailor   
Moon when he switched to his magic sight.   
He was able to see her magnificent aura of white   
energy that was getting ready to blast him. So  
he decided that if he couldn't have Endymion, then   
no one could, especially that slut. He started  
to gather his energy and life-force into one spear   
of dark energy. When the deadly weapon was  
ready, he hurled it with all his might and collapsed   
into oblivion...  
  
***  
  
Tuxedo Kamen saw the crackling dark   
energy headed his way and started to dodge it,  
but then excruciating pain shot through his   
back and entire body as the dark energy spear  
pierced him from behind. The frontal one   
slammed into the right side of his chest and he fell  
with an agonizing scream, the dark energy disappearing   
having done its evil work.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Moon was getting ready to morph into   
Princess Serenity as she was better able to  
handle the great power of the crystal when she saw a   
bright glow start to surround General  
Mayhew. As her sight morphed into magic sight, able   
to see auras, she was able to see the bright  
glow in her other sight as in the regular sight.   
It soon centered around his hands in the form of a  
spear and then it shot forward with the speed of an   
angry Senshi. She saw its target but was too  
slow to do anything about it. Her blue eyes darkened   
with agony and pain as she saw her love  
fall. Her heart was rent in two when his agonizing   
scream filled mind spirit.  
She ran to his side and cradled his limp head.   
His eyes fluttered open and his mouth  
opened to speak around his grasping breaths. She   
looked down at his bloody chest and had to  
look away quickly. She could feel the life draining   
from him as was his blood. His breathing  
slowed and his eyes fluttered more slowly.   
  
***  
  
Tuxedo Kamen could feel the oncoming   
darkness. The dark forever oblivion waited for  
him. He just wished he didn't have to leave his   
one true love. His eyes opened slowly to gaze at  
her lovliness one last time. She seemed to glow   
with the leftover energy from the battle. He  
smiled a wan smile and said what had been in his   
heart for untold millennia. "I....love..........you,  
my...............soul."   
The last feeling he had was of her soft,   
hot tears on his cheeks as he left for the calling  
darkness.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Moon saw his beautiful smile and   
her tears just fell harder. She knew that she  
would never see that smile again. She heard his   
last words and her being was rent in two.   
"I....love..........you, my...............soul."   
After he had gone limp in her arms, a   
harsh, wailing cry was rent form her lips. The cry  
echoed throughout Tokyo as the Princess Serenity's   
soul and heart were shattered and left for  
rags in the wind of her now barren essence.  
  
...to be continued.  
  
  
Please leave reviews!  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer in Prologue......  
  
Death and Renewal part 4  
by Sarah Lynne  
  
Crystal Tokyo-30th century  
  
The sunlight poured through the crystal   
walls of the throne room. The radiant  
light set off the white carpets and gold thrones   
like a mystical scene. The brilliant gowns  
and outfits of the court seemed to magnify the   
sunlight a thousand fold. On the thrones,  
the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo outshone their   
entire court. The queen's pure white  
dress with its gold trimmings seemed to set off her   
golden hair and sky blue eyes like  
jewels. The king's lavender tux and crystal mask   
seemed a thing of legend and myth. The  
entire setting would have fit in any fairy tale.   
Endymion turned his head to gaze upon his   
beautiful queen. To see her  
determined face getting ready to dispense justice   
always made his heart soften. He loved  
her with all his heart, mind, and soul. Never would   
he imagine what life without her  
would be like. Her sky blue eyes shown as the criminal   
pleaded his case. Endymion  
admired her courage and tireless nature as she faced   
case after case. He thought of how  
much he loved his Queen Serenity.   
As the criminal was led away, his face in   
defeat, Serenity turned her beautiful blue  
eyes on him. Endymion felt his breath leave his   
lungs in a whoosh. He could feel a silent  
sending of strength from his love along their soulbond.   
Serenity's rosy lips smiled as  
Endymion sighed in relief. He loved this woman with   
all his heart. He looked deep into  
her enchanting eyes and fell in love with her all   
over again.   
Then something started to nibble in the back of   
his mind. Soon it started to worry  
him. It felt like his very soul and existence was   
being erased. He heard gasps from his  
court. He saw horror and shock in the eyes of his   
subjects. He turned to his beloved wife  
and saw the horror in her eyes and in the shape of   
her rosy lips. That's when the pain  
started. It came with a tremendous force. Agonizing pain shot   
through his body,  
centering on his chest. He opened his mouth to scream,   
but no sound emerged. It was  
like his voice didn't exist. The pain lasted for what   
seemed like an eternity. Then it and  
everything started to fade. The King's weary blue eyes   
opened to meet his queen's eyes.   
  
***  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity was glad the trials were   
finally over. Now she could get on  
to the most important part of her life, her family.   
She felt eyes on her. She turned to gaze  
into her loving husband's eyes. His sea blue orbs   
shone with pride, and deep love. His  
sensuous lips were curled into one of those smiles   
of his that just made her melt inside.   
Her lips could only smile back in return. Then something   
started to tug at the back of her  
mind. It was a feeling that, strangely enough, was   
coming along her soulbond with  
Endymion.. Then strange memories started to fill her   
mind's eye. Memories of youma  
attacks in Rei's old temple courtyard; a glowing portal   
with a leg coming through; and  
seeing Tuxedo Kamen lying on the ground in a pool of his   
own blood with his chest torn  
open. Where are these memories coming from?   
They never happened. As this was  
happening in her mind, Serenity watched her beloved   
on horror. His body was slowly  
fading. Then the King's back arced in obvious pain.   
His mouth opened as if to scream  
with agony. No sound emerged in the general hearing of   
the crowd, but Serenity could  
here her love's agonizing cries in her mind. They   
resounded for what seemed like forever.   
Then his body settled down and started to fade more rapidly.   
Endymion's eyes opened  
with a look of weariness in them. The King's and Queen's   
met in a last gaze. Endymion  
opened his mouth as if say to say something. The only words   
Serenity heard were  
"I.....love.....you, my......soul" that echoed throughout   
her shattered mind and heart.   
Suddenly a burst of reddish light shone in the   
middle of the carpetway leading to  
the thrones. Sailor Pluto stood there, breathing hard.   
Her eyes were wide and in obvious  
pain. Her whole presence seemed to emanate a anxiety to   
get a message across. Her eyes  
fell on Endymion and her mouth opened in horror. Pluto   
staggered a few steps toward the  
King and held out her hand as if to stop the inevitable   
disaster. But not hers nor  
Serenity's presence could save Endymion for what had   
happened had happened in the  
past. So both women watched as the most important person   
their lives disappeared off the  
King's throne. Everyone held their breaths as silence   
reigned in the throne room.  
Then the sound of the heavy door banging open   
shattered the silence. A pathway  
opened for the Neo-Princess Serenity to run to her mother.   
As Small Lady came to where  
Pluto was standing, she suddenly hunched over in pain.   
As she strained towards her  
mother, she started to fade as well. The Queen finally   
found her voice. Her denying  
scream rang throughout the room. She leapt from the throne   
and tried to catch her  
disappearing daughter. But she was too late. Just as   
she reached the spot, Small Lady  
was gone. Erased from existence. With her went Serenity's   
world. Her husband and  
daughter. Her beloved family. Her life. GONE!! Serenity   
fell to her knees, tears falling  
down her white cheeks. The court was quiet as they watched   
their Queen grieve. The  
four inner Senshi ran to their Queen's side. Serenity was   
soon surrounded in a comforting  
hug.  
Serenity felt her Senshi's succoring presence's only   
dimly. Her body had gone  
numb with shock. Then something again started to nibble in   
the back of her mind. This  
time it wasn't a memory. A small corner of determination   
in her mind refused to just give  
up her family. The new memories mixed with the old as she   
came out of the shock. Her  
mind centered on one new memory. She saw her younger self,   
Sailor Moon, wailing over  
the body of Tuxedo Kamen. The ragged cry seemed to echo   
through Serenity's mind.   
Images flashed around this central picture. Pictures of   
beautiful walks in the palace  
gardens with her husband. Images of birthday parties for   
her daughter. Romantic  
dinners...Childish laughter...resting in her husband's   
arms at night...watching her child  
sleep peacefully. These images knocked the shock out of   
her system. Already these  
memories were fading. Soon she would never remember her   
family! She must act  
quickly! Only one thing could be done. She must go back   
in time and help her younger  
self bring Tuxedo Kamen back to life.  
Serenity's blue eyes flashed as she swung her head   
up. No longer was the Queen  
of Crystal Tokyo held by the trauma of her family's   
disappearance. New belief and life  
shone in her magnificent eyes. Her voice rang out strong and   
clear as she called to Sailor  
Pluto. "Pluto, take me to the time gate as soon as possible.   
I must use the ginzuishou to  
help my younger self."  
The court and the Senshi were startled and mystified.   
No one had ever ordered  
Sailor Pluto to use the time gate. Everyone turned to Pluto,   
who's look of pain had dulled  
somewhat to be replaced by a look of determination. She   
have a sharp nod in agreement  
to Serenity's idea. Pluto knew that something had happened   
to the younger Endymion  
that was not part of destiny. He had met an early death   
that was not supposed to happen.   
As the Guardian of Time, it was her duty to right the   
timestream of any disturbances. She  
would take her current Queen to right this wrong.  
Dark green hair flared as Sailor Pluto turned to   
open the portal to the Time Gate.   
Dark fog swirled onto the marble floor as the portal was   
opened. Queen Serenity closed  
her eyes and called mentally to her chief weapon, the   
ginzuishou. The throne room  
flashed with light as the many-faceted crystal drifted   
down from above to rest in her  
Majesty's hands. Serenity stood, dragging her Senshi with   
her. As she moved toward the  
portal, the Senshi, including the newly arrived Outer   
Senshi, arranged themselves behind  
their Queen and prepared to follow her to 20th century   
Tokyo.  
The portal closed behind the nine women as the   
dark nothingness took over where  
the sunlight left. Before the Senshi could even think,   
Pluto had opened the time gate with  
her garnet rod. Twirls of multi-colored light exploded   
out of the Time Gate as the great  
doors thundered open. (I've only seen the time gate opened   
once in SMR and that was a  
while ago so I've kind of forgotten what it looked like   
when it was opened.) The Queen  
and her Senshi backed up a little, shielding their eyes with   
their arms. The burst of wind  
from the door blew the Senshi's skirts around their legs.   
The ginzuishou glowed with  
power as Pluto led the way into 20th century Tokyo and left  
the guardianship of the time  
gate to the capable hands of Father Time.  
***  
All Sailor Moon's mind could comprehend was   
the desolation and pain of  
Mamo-chan's absence in her soul. The resounding  
wail went through Usagi's mind as a  
dying echo.  
Each Sailor Senshi awoke to this ever-continuing   
wail of pain and loss. They all  
painfully go to their feet, blood dripping from small   
gashes and breaks. Sailor Venus still  
felt the shock of the jolt of electricity. No one   
was really hurt except for Mars whose limp  
was more pronounced and her face squinched in pain   
every time she had to put pressure  
on her sprained ankle. The blood ran down into her   
violet eyes from the gash along her  
forehead. Her heart swelled with pain for her leader   
and Princess. Mars had been terribly  
shocked to see Tuxedo Kamen dead. Her memories of her   
time with Mamoru in the park  
and maltshop were numerous and heart-wrenching. Her   
old crush on him made her  
empathetic to Sailor Moon and her now eternal pain.   
***  
Sailor Pluto wasn't really hurt physically as   
her powers were strong enough to  
keep her basically unharmed. But her heart and soul   
were wounded beyond compare. She  
felt guilt for not seeing the impending disaster.   
She felt even more guilty at the death of  
Endymion.   
Pluto resolved herself to the oncoming sea   
of guilt. She had allowed, unwitting as  
it may be, the Prince to die. So she must right   
this wrong, and bring him back using the  
Time Gate. She raised her time staff, readying a portal   
to the Time Gate when a portal  
suddenly opened to her right, right in front of a dazed   
Sailor Mercury. The Inner Senshi  
and Sailor Pluto wearily tensed for more battle as   
Sailor Moon sat in another world,  
cradling her lost love's head in her shaking lap.  
A bright light shone through the portal as the   
white-clad figure of Neo-Queen  
Serenity came through the black portal surrounded by her   
much older Senshi. Needless to  
say, the younger Senshi were startled to see their older   
selves. The most startled was  
Sailor Pluto. Having two Plutos in one time period was   
a little unnerving. (Can this  
happen? Would this create a time paradox or something?   
My mind hurts just thinking  
about it. Sorry if yours does too.) Neo-Queen Serenity   
and Super Sailor Saturn ignored  
the dazed, younger Senshi and started for Sailor Moon.   
Sailor Jupiter (younger one)  
stepped out as if to defend Moon. Her forest green   
eyes met Queen Serenity's peaceful  
blue ones, and she stopped. The Queen's calm and   
determined aura convinced Jupiter that  
Sailor Moon was in no danger. The young, chestnut   
brown-haired girl backed off and  
allowed the beautiful Queen and the tranquil Sailor   
Saturn to pass.  
***  
Sailor Moon's pained mind felt the balming   
presence of something brushing  
against her soul. She turned to see a gentle, white   
light surrounding her future self,  
Neo-Queen Serenity. Serenity's soft, pink lips curved   
into a soothing smile as her hands  
came to rest on Sailor Moon's shoulders. Moon's watery,   
blue eyes opened in wonder as  
Serenity said, "Don't cry, Sailor Moon. I have a way to bring   
Tuxedo Kamen back. Let  
us use the two ginzuishous to guide his soul back from   
oblivion."  
"But what if we do get him back? His body is   
destroyed. He wouldn't live for  
five seconds more," Sailor Moon asked.  
Queen Serenity said reassuringly, "Don't worry   
about that detail. Super Sailor  
Saturn shall heal him while we work."  
Sailor Moon looked over at the little girl whose   
violet aura filled surrounding  
space with an eerie glow. Sailor Saturn?.....   
Sailor Moon thought.  
No more time could be spent in contemplation.   
Sailor Moon steeled herself. She  
would do anything to bring her Mamo-chan back. She  
would even risk getting lost in  
oblivion for him. She pulled the brooch off her chest   
and opened it. The crystal winked  
and glittered in the auras of the surrounding Senshi.   
Sailor Moon shouted out her famous  
line as Serenity silently envoked her crystal. The blaring   
light that resulted blinded the  
surrounding Senshi, old and young alike. Both odango-topped   
females began frantically  
calling for their lost loves within the dark emptiness of   
oblivion.  
***  
Mamoru floated in a sea of nothingness.   
He was still in his Tuxedo Kamen identity  
as he wondered where he was. The last he remembered   
feeling was excruciating pain in  
his chest and the heart-wrenching sorrow as he left his   
Usako behind. Just thinking about  
her lovely blue eyes and shining face made a pain of   
separation start way deep down in his  
chest. He now knew that he had to be dead. There was   
no other explanation. He would  
never see Usako again. Tears of mist and nothingness   
appeared in his ghostly eyes as he  
remembered the time he had had with her in the park   
and in other places around Tokyo.   
He remembered when she had accidentally thrown that test   
on his head. He remembered  
calling her meatball head. Even though after that he   
made fun of her and called her names,  
deep down, he really loved her. He always had and he   
always would. Never would  
another person replace Usagi as the most important person   
in his life. That was until he  
had died. Now there was no way that he could see her or   
kiss her again. He would never  
say how much he loved her again.   
Just as his thoughts were heading in this  
despairing direction, he saw a bright light  
far to his right. He thought he heard faint voices   
calling his name as well. How could that  
be though? There was nothing here but the endless   
darkness. Then those voices began to  
take on a familiar dimension. Why, they sounded like   
two versions of his Usako!! That  
just couldn't be. How could Usako find her way into   
this place?! It just wasn't possible.   
Or was it? He started to move his ghost-like limbs in   
an attempt to reach his love. Yet  
something held him back. He felt a gentle tug on his   
chest. He looked down to see the  
frayed cord of his life. Of course he couldn't move.   
He was dead. He would never be  
able to reach her. She would have to reach him. He   
knew his voice wouldn't work so he  
used his undying love for Usako to guide her to him.   
He sent waves upon waves of warm,  
gentle feelings of devotion out to Usako, hoping against   
hope that she would receive his  
sendings.  
***  
Sailor Moon looked around at the darkness of  
oblivion and shivered in fear. She  
hoped never to come here. She feared that her self,   
the person who she was, would just  
wither and disappear into the blackness. She felt the   
reassuring presence of the Queen at  
her back, her calls blending in with Sailor Moon's as they   
both looked for Tuxedo Kamen.   
Sailor Moon was beginning to despair of ever finding her   
love, when a wave of love hit  
her heart and soul. It was Tuxedo Kamen!! She could   
feel his sweetness and his fear that  
she wouldn't find him. He must have seen her and the   
Queen and heard their calls. She  
closed her eyes and let her heart guide her to the limp   
form of Tuxedo Kamen. He hung in  
the darkness without any movement whatsoever. Just   
looking at him made Sailor Moon  
shiver. She hoped he was strong enough to come back.   
Her light form silently made its  
way to her love.....  
***  
The Senshi outside the oblivion struggle   
watched in wonder as Super Sailor Saturn  
concentrated on Tuxedo Kamen's prone body. A warm,   
violet glow surrounded her hands  
as she sent healing energy through the dead man's   
body. (I've never seen Sailor Saturn  
heal anyone so sorry if the description is off.)   
The gaping wound started to close and the  
blood to go back into him or to evaporate into the air.   
After five minutes of tense waiting,  
all that was left of the wound was a rough red scar.   
By that time, Sailor Moon and the  
Queen were showing signs of life again. An arm twitched   
here and an eyelid twitched  
there. Before the Senshi could take two breaths,   
both the Queen, Sailor Moon, and  
Tuxedo Kamen opened their eyes. The Senshi stayed   
still out of shock for the total time  
to two seconds before they descended on the three in   
wonder and joy. The future was put  
back into place. Now was the time for the older   
Senshi to go home. The older Sailor  
Pluto smiled benevolently down at the young Sailor   
Moon who was cradling her  
resurrected love's head and whispering nonsense into   
his attentive ear. She turned her  
gentle ruby eyes to the Queen to see tears in her eyes.   
Now the King would be back in  
Crystal Tokyo. She would now have a love to go back to.   
A portal formed as Super  
Sailor Pluto twirled her garnet rod. The older Senshi   
happily left the twentieth century  
behind as they headed back home. The last to leave were   
Neo-Queen Serenity and Super  
Sailor Pluto. They both turned to look one last time   
upon the now happy couple. Smiles  
of pure pleasure broke out as the two ladies of power   
left through the portal.  
***  
The birds twittered as the sunlight filtered   
through to strike the enshrined pair that  
sat under the cherry blossoms. White light glittered   
off blonde and black hair as two heads  
huddled together in a sweet hug. Mamoru and Usagi   
seemed inseparatable nowadays.   
When Usagi was at school, Mamoru would skip classes   
to sneak peaks at her through the  
windows. When Mamoru was at late night classes, Usagi   
would sneak out and see him  
afterwards. Their loving relationship knew no bounds   
as the snuggled together this  
beautiful afternoon. Usagi felt the warm arms around   
her waist. She cuddled even closer  
to her Mamo-chan. The soothing feeling of his love for   
her made her day complete. She  
didn't know why she felt very protective of him. It was   
as if she had lost him. But when  
could that have happened? All this thinking was too much   
for her. Her eyes drooped as  
she listened to Mamoru's heartbeat and slow, steady   
breathing.  
Mamoru couldn't believe how much he loved his Usako.   
His heart didn't beat  
once without a thought of her inside his head. He slowly   
looked down at the female in his  
arms and smiled gently. Her golden hair in the wonderful   
odango style shone in the  
sunlight. Her small frame seemed to just fit his body.   
He slowly ran his long fingers  
through the loose strands of hair that fell from her odangos.   
His fingers felt their silkiness.   
Her scent of rose perfume and chocolate-chip cookie dough rose   
to his nose. He breathed deeply  
of his love and settled down more comfortably. Just holding   
his love soothed disturbing  
feelings in his chest. It felt like he had lost her at one   
time. But how was that possible?   
Neither one of them had died, had they? All this thinking  
made his brain spin. Just  
holding his Usako and listening to her breath was enough for him.  
THE END!!!!!  
****************************************************  
  
Good? Bad? Pond scum? Ambrosia? Please leave reviews and let  
me know.  
  
  



End file.
